Shina Uchiha
Shina Uchiha (Uchiha, Shina 幹サスケ) is a fictional character created by TheBlackRoseDevil and designed by BlackYinWhiteYang. Background Shina Uchiha was born into the prestigious Uchiha clan as an only child, and any facts about her birth parents remain unknown. Because she was neglected as a child, she was rather unsure of herself but, at the same time, remained optimistic and compassionate to those around her. Sharing the same age group as Akua Uchiha, the two girls were both different from the rest of their female classmates yet polar opposites from each other. Contrary to Akua, Shina was mature for her age but more prone to depression and feelings of helplessness. She was not emotionally strong and had trouble doing well in the Academy. Because she had class with Akua, Shina was able to meet Itachi Uchiha when he came to pick Akua up and almost immediately fell for him. At some point, she and Akua are asked to spar against one another, in which Akua is able to faintly pick up Shina's sudden interest in Itachi after she notices Shina's constant gazing at him. After being easily beaten by Akua, Akua introduces Shina to Itachi where the two slowly develop a small relationship. As she grew older, Shina's interest in Itachi grew stronger and as Itachi became more fascinated with the workings of her mind, the two eventually got together. At this point in time, she was already acquainted with Shisui Uchiha, who constantly teased her about her relation with Itachi while dropping notable warnings at the same time. She is able to pick up on Akua's erratic behavior towards Itachi because of this information and somewhat blames herself for the loose knot in the pair's relation. Because of this, she suspects and is correct when claiming that Akua was the one who was behind all the murders. Knowing that Akua would be after her soon and that Itachi would not believe her if she told him, she writes a note to him, instructing Shisui to give it to him if she wasn't able to tell Itachi in person herself. As guessed correctly, she is driven into a warehouse of the Uchiha by Akua where the two engage each other once again in battle. Hoping to redeem herself from the past, Shina fights Akua with all her might only to find that she is still two steps behind Akua. Knowing that she could never hope to beat Akua in a million years, she is able to stage a setup that brings Itachi to the scene. Although knowing that he would come, she still gets distracted by his sudden appearance and is abruptly cut down by Akua. Personality Shina is very shy and insecure, but she is always trying to improve herself, both physically and mentally. When she was young, she was constantly picked on by the other students for being different and had difficulty making any friends. Her father and mother were constantly away on missions or work, leaving their daughter to play with herself. During that timespan, she developed a talent for weaving traps with invisible threads, as a sense of self-defense in case anything ever go wrong. At some point in time, Shina was pitted up against Akua Uchiha in a brawl where the two girls were to form the Unison sign. Having always thought that Akua was like her -unfitting in her class- she wanted to talk to the girl but was too shy to do so. Although she lost the match quickly, she also noticed Itachi Uchiha standing to the side, showing a faint interest in him as she heard about him being famous within her clan. Akua picks this up without Shina's knowledge, and subsequently introduces the two where Shina and Itachi eventually develop a close bond. A month before the Uchiha clan massacre, Shina notices Akua's strange behavior towards Itachi and feels that she is to blame for the meltdown in their relationship. As she follows Akua's activities, she connects the mysterious killings with Akua and pursues her to the abandoned Uchiha warehouse. At this point, Shina has become a bit more self-confident and tries to dissuade Akua from hurting anyone else, but Akua refuses to listen and attacks Shina. The two are nearly evenly matched but when Itachi intervenes, Shina is momentarily distracted and gets cut down by Akua. Appearance Shina has long black hair that she bundles up into a ponytail. She has the typical onyxian eyes that every Uchiha has and was of average height. On either ear, she has earrings of upside-down Uchiha symbols. She sports a short gray shirt that exposes her stomach and is laced with red fabric that crosses on either side of her shoulder and is connected by a choker. Her back is left exposed. There are two arm bands on either arm, and she sports black gloves when in combat. Her skirt is split down the middle, revealing gray shorts, and her black sandals and mesh on either leg completes the outfit. At times, a kunai holster is strapped to her right thigh. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Status Part I Quotes *(To Itachi) "Why did you pick me, of all people?" *(To Shisui) "Is...Akua mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" *(To Akua) "Why Akua? Itachi was so important to you...do you really want to hurt him by doing this?" Trivia *Shina's name means "virtue" or "good." **Pronunctiation: "She-nah" *Shina wishes to fight Akua Uchiha. *Shina's hobby was clothing design. *Shina's favorite word is "Compassion." *Shina's favorite foods are Curry Rice and Onigiri. **Her least favorite food was Okayu (Japanese porridge). *Shina's love interest is Itachi Uchiha. *She shares the same birthday as Akua Uchiha. Character Creation Trivia *Shina Uchiha's character design will be made by BlackYinWhiteYang. TheBlackRoseDevil has rightfully purchased this character with the original artist's consent. **Her name, Shina, and personality comes from TheBlackRoseDevil. *She was asked to be created for the purpose of becoming Akua's rival and Itachi's lover. **Sorcha Uchiha, a character created by BlackYinWhiteYang, has been replaced by Shina for this position. *For the story's purpose, Akua and Shina share the same birthday. **Ironically, in real life, Akua and Shina's creators (BlackYinWhiteYang - Akua/TheBlackRoseDevil -Shina) also share the same birthday. Akua and Shina's birthdays are semi-based after their owners. Reference Please do not edit this page unless given permission from TheBlackRoseDevil. Users (so far) who can edit this page are: BlackYinWhiteYang. *Shina Uchiha is in affiliation with BlackYinWhiteYang's Akua Uchiha. *All information regarding the Narutoverse can be found here. *Shina Uchiha © TheBlackRoseDevil Category:DRAFT